The Chronicles of Forestopia (Ep1)
by Forestopia
Summary: In a city where the cats live the lives of humans, Fish Fur, the son of billionaire Beetle Fur, is forced upon leadership and marriage. And who best to marry than beauty guru and diva, Vine Tail? So of course, Fish is looking for REAL love. But is what he finds REAL?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **Cats of the Court**

Fish Fur- Gray tom with white flecks and amber eyes

Echo Claw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Dandelion Tuft- Golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Bear Pelt- Black tom with brown spots and yellow eyes

 **Warriors of the Court**

Snake Tail- Large, brown tabby tom with green eyes

Grass Pelt- Tan she-cat with yellow eyes (Daughter of Bear Pelt and Cream Pelt)

Heather Claw- Reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes (Daughter of Echo Claw and Sharp Claw)

Gorse Claw- Black tom with brown eyes (Son of Echo Claw and Sharp Claw)

Snow Flower- White she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rain Flower- Gray and white-spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Silver Foot- Silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Bracken Foot- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Storm Foot- Gray tabby tom with blue golden eyes

 **Elders of the Court**

Wind Lily- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Cardinal Wing- Reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Cloud Puff- White tom with blind, blue eyes

Snail Foot- Gray tom with green eyes

Apple Foot- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fish Fur sat in his plush chair behind his large mahogany desk. His tail tip twitched in boredom. He was young to be a leader- a bit _too_ young. But, with his father being the richest cat in Forestopia, there was nothing he could do about it. He looked outside at the city lights, glimmering in the dark sky. One stood out.

Club Clan. They were having the biggest Anniversary party in all of Forestopia. Today, many years ago, their great city was founded by four siblings of different likings. Thunder Star, Shadow Star, Wind Star, and River Star. And Fish was stuck in the office instead of out partying with his friends Birch Leaf, Fire Fern, and Small Ears.

Another thing about being in charge. His father wanted the city to know their leaders were capable, responsible, cats. So, he'd arranged for a she-cat to be married to Fish. And of course, it was world-famous, beauty-guru diva, Vine Tail. Brother of way-too-cocky Snake Tail. So in a matter of days, they'd become Fish Fur and Vine Fur.

"Sweetie," a thick voice meowed. He sighed. Speak of the devil. He spun his chair to stare at the door of his office just as the door shut and his wife's skinny figure padded in.

"I was thinking we could go partying. As a family," she purred, strutting over to his desk. The worst part about this marriage. Fish thought that Vine _enjoyed_ it.

"I'd love to," he sighed. At least _that_ wasn't a lie. "But," he tapped the pile of papers sitting on his laptop, "Work."

She jumped into the chair on the other side of his desk and placed her paws on the edge of his desk.

"It's _always_ work," she whined.

"Let me guess. Your followers are dying for a drunk picture of me," he said sarcastically. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Partly," she meowed.

"Then that's a definite _no_ ," he replied.

"I won't bring my phone! Snow and Moon are both going out with _their_ boyfriends, and I need to go out with _mine_ ," she whined.

"So this is just about not being shown up by your friends," Fish said simply.

"No, Fishy! You… just seem so… _distant_ lately," Vine whimpered. _I'm always distant. For a reason,_ he thought bitterly. The panel at his right crackled.

"Mr. Fur, your father is here to see you," his secretary Rabbit Leap meowed.

"Alright. Send him up," he spoke into the mic.

"He's already on his way, sir," Rabbit meowed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sir." Vine shuffled on her chair.

"Well, if you insist," she meowed. "I'll be heading out." Fish nodded and leaned in for an awkward lick on the cheek from his wife. He knew his father made Vine nervous, him being a billionaire and all. Fish supposed to people that hadn't grown up with that life, it was intimidating.

After a few moments of stiffly waiting, there was a knock at the door. Before he could reply, it was shoved open and the large, sleek frame of his father slip into his office and slink over to his desk. For such a large cat, his father was surprisingly quiet.

Beetle Fur jumped onto the chair that his wife had recently occupied.

"How are you, my son?" he meowed, holding out his paw for a firm pawshake. Fish shook his father's paw and stared into his green eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked warily.

"Does there have to be a reason for a father to visit his son?" Beetle meowed innocently.

"Dad," Fish said.

"I'm just checking in, I swear! Honestly, I was in the area and just so happened to see the light in your office was on. I wanted to know how you and your new family is doing," he meowed.

"Vine and I are fine," Fish said dryly.

"Speaking of Vine, was that her I passed in the hallway back there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Unlike you, dad, I don't repeatedly check the security cameras every five minutes. But probably," he meowed. His father gave him a harsh look.

"Now, son," he warned.

"Dad, I've got a very important conference in a couple of minutes and I'd really like to get some work done before then. Now is _not_ a good time," he meowed.

"Alright, alright. I can see when I'm not wanted. But I actually _did_ come here for a purpose. I'm having a party celebrating the opening of my newest bank in the city tomorrow night and it's be great if you could come. Here," he meowed, handing him an envelope.

"Dad, there's this thing called an email," Fish said. His dad gave him the evil eye and jumped down from the chair.

"I _will_ see you there, won't I, son?" he meowed. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, dad," Fish said. He watched his father leave and shut the door behind him. He groaned and leaned back into his chair. He hated his dad's parties. They were all super fancy and formal with classical music and wine and whatnot. And his dad always showcased him like a large, shiny trophy to his rich, snobby friends.

 _What have I agreed to?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fish's limo pulled into his father's circular driveway. There were a few cars parked along the streets, but most of these rich cats had been driven by their _own_ chauffeurs.

The driver stopped the car, jumped out, walked around back, and opened the door for Fish and his wife. The couple walked up to the front doors. The family butler, Quail Feather, stood at the door taking invitations.

"Ah, Master Fish," he meowed. "This must be the lovely Vine Fur." He kissed Vine's paw and opened the door for them. Fish and Vine stepped into the grand entryway of his father's home.

"Fish!" a voice called. His childhood friend ran up to them. Ebony Stripe.

"Ebony," he meowed, wrapping his tail around her neck in greeting.

"This must be Vine!" she squealed, surveying his wife.

"Yes. And you must be the renowned Ebony Stripes," Vine said.

"You know me?" she asked.

"Ebony, our families are famous," Fish reminded her.

"Oh, right. Silly me!" she chirped. "You must come with me. My mother is _dying_ to see you, Fish. How long has it been? Almost a year, right? That's so long, isn't it!"

Ebony lead them into the dining hall, where toms and she-cats were gathered, sipping wine and chatting softly while the band played calm orchestra music. The cat himself, Beetle Fur, was talking with dark-furred Night Stripes and gray-striped Goose Stripes.

"Mom!" Ebony called. Night Striped turned and her fur fluffed in joy, her eyes widened in excitement, and her tail went straight up in ecstasy. Fish knew that Ebony got her… excited spirit… from her mother.

"Well, if it isn't Fish Fur!" she cried, rushing over to them. "And the famous Vine Fur, by the looks of it!"

"Nice to meet you," Goose meowed, joining the group.

"Yes. Vine, Fish, can I get you anything to drink? Wine? Water? Seltzer?" Beetle Fur asked.

"No," Fish replied.

"Oh. I'll take… um a wine, I guess," Vine meowed. Her side was pressed up against Fish's. She still wasn't used to being around so many rich cats yet.

"Good choice," Beetle said. He waved over a caterer.

"Yes, sir?" the cat asked.

"Can I get a wine please?" he asked. The server nodded and rushed off for the drink.

"So, Fish. How is the Council? Story is, Echo Claw is having an affair with Bear Claw," Night meowed. Fish rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Ms. Stripes," he meowed politely. "Echo is very loyal to Sharp. They love each other and their kits _very_ much." Night smiled in embarrassment, nodded, and looked away.

The server returned with Vine's drink. She took and sipped it lightly. She leaned over to Fish.

"This tastes weird," she whispered into his ear.

"Do you want a different kind?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Oh no. I don't want to be a bother," she meowed. Fish shrugged. After a long time of talking, Vine started to make funny face.

"Are you alright?" Fish asked her.

"I don't feel well. Do you think I could head home? My stomach is very… topsy-turny. I don't trust it right now," she whispered.

"I'll call the limo," he replied. Fifteen minutes later, Vine kissed his cheek awkwardly and hurried off to go home. Their conversation continued on.

"That's terrible that Vine had to leave," Ebony noted.

"Yeah," Fish agreed.

"So, do you like her?" Ebony asked.

"Who, Vine?"

"Of course."

"Oh. Yes, I like her," Fish meowed stiffly.

"Oh, Fish," she sighed, her voice strangely calm for her excitable nature. "Tell me what you _really_ think."

"Fine. She's not that great. All she cares about is her social appearance. I've given her chance after chance after chance, but she _screws_ it up every time!" he raved. Ebony's tail rested on his shoulder tip.

"Follow me," she meowed. They slipped away and into the gardens in the back of the house. They stood at the fountain, staring into it. The lights in the fountain made the water a neon turquoise color.

"What, Ebony?" he asked. It was chilly out here. She didn't look at him; her eyes were trained on the fountain. She took a deep breath and turned to stare at him.

"Fish, you've given her chances. Why don't you give someone else a chance?" she meowed.

"What?"

Her tail wrapped around his neck and slid down her back and retreated back to her own side.

"What are you doing, Ebony?" Fish meowed. He was confused. Was Ebony, his long time, crazy, friend, hitting on him?

"Fish," she murmured. "I love you." He took a step back.

"Ebony. Stop," he growled. Her eyes widened.

"No. I really do!" she meowed.

"I'm married," he reminded her.

"But you don't love her! You said so yourself!" she protested.

"Ebony, I-I- I have to go," he meowed. He turned and walked quickly away from her and back into the house.

"Where did you and Ebony go?" Night Stripes asked him. It wasn't prying, just curious.

"Oh. Just… catching up with old friends," he meowed. She nodded and Fish turned to his father.

"Hey, dad, I'm going to head home. I have work tomorrow, and I don't want Vine home alone too long, and I've still got a little bit of work to do," he meowed. His dad placed his tail on his shoulder.

"When duty calls, duty calls," he meowed. "We'll talk later."

"It was great to see you again, Fish," Night Stripes meowed.

"Yes. It was good to catch up," Goose said. Fish nodded in agreement and returned the compliment. He turned and hurried to the front doors and out to the driveway, where his pre-called limo was waiting. As Thrush Flight opened the door for him, Fish saw the question in his eye, but he knew that his driver wouldn't ask. Good.

"How was your time, sir?" Thrush asked.

"Good, thank you," Fish lied to the light brown tabby. He nodded and closed the door, then circled back to the driver's seat. They began the 25-minute drive to Fish's penthouse. In the silence of the limo, Fish had time to think about Ebony.

His best childhood friend was in love with him? They'd tried dating once when they were younger, but found it too weird and awkward so they broke up and continued to be friends. They'd agreed to never try it again or it might jeopardize their friendship.

"We're here, sir," Thrush said through the speaker.

"Thanks," he replied, picking up the walkie-talkie-like machine and pressing the button.

"No problem."

Fish stepped out and padded into the building. The hyper-elevator brought him up to the top floor in a matter of seconds. He scanned his paw pad, eye, and whiskers to open his door.

Vine was wrapped in a blanket on the living room couch, a box of tissues and a bucket laying on the ground.

"Hey," he meowed.

"Hey," she replied. Her voice sounded surprisingly steady.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded.

"I barfed a bit. Coughed up a few hairballs," she meowed. He smiled.

"So, Ebony called," she continued. His ears perked.

"What did she say?" he meowed warily. Her eyes narrowed and she stood.

"She said you took her out to the garden. Then you tried to convince her to go back to her house with you."


End file.
